


A Spoonful Of Sugar

by Catrainasuit



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alex Danvers Needs a Hug, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, How the Fuck Do I Tag, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Let alex danvers say fuck, Little!Alex, Little!Lena, Mama!Kara, Mama!Lena, Mama!Maggie, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, Other, Protective Alex Danvers, Regression, The title makes zero sense, everyone needs a hug tbh, i just thought it was cute, little!Kara, maybe it'll make sense when i have an actual idea for this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:42:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29650806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catrainasuit/pseuds/Catrainasuit
Summary: "She looked back down at her notes, her mind completely blank except for dark eyes and brown hair. She continued to absentmindedly write down her notes, her thoughts consumed by someone she hadn't even met yet."
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers, Alex Danvers & Lena Luthor, Alex Danvers & Maggie Sawyer, Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	A Spoonful Of Sugar

Alex rested her head against the cold window paying minimal attention as the teacher droned on and on, she was in her first class of the day and she was already ready to go home and sleep. 

"Miss Danvers, do you need me to repeat the question?" Alex flushed as she realized the teacher had been speaking to her. 

"Uhm yes please." Alex spoke quietly as she tapped her fingers on her desk anxiously. 

The teacher gave Alex a disapproving look but repeated the question. Alex shifted in her seat anxiously and began to tap her foot against the ground.

"Uh, 74?" She guessed half-heartedly with a shrug, a sheepish smile on her face.

Alex sighed with relief when he revealed she had answered correctly and slumped into her seat, resting her head against the cold window once more. 

she sat pressed against the window, daydreaming for the rest of class. When the bell rang, she hurried out the door as fast as possible and headed off to find her little sister, Kara.

She navigated her way through the crowd of sweaty, tired teenagers, to her sisters locker and smiled slightly when she noticed Kara's girlfriend, Lena, leaning against the locker just to the left of Kara's, staring at Kara with a small smile holding only fondness.

"Hey Lena, Hey Kar" Alex spoke softly as she stepped closer to the couple. 

Lena turned to smile and wave at Alex and Kara spun around with a beaming grin, launching herself her older sister. 

"Hey Al! I showed the new girl around today so she's gonna sit with us at lunch!" Kara spoke with such enthusiasm that Alex just nodded despite her stomach churning, not wanting to upset the blond bubble of energy.

Alex said her goodbyes to her puppy dog of a sister and they headed their separate ways as not to be late to their second period classes.

The next couple of classes were a blur, Alex sat in the back of each one and always either doodled in her sketchbook or spaced out completely. In this particular class though, they had a test coming up and Alex hadn't studied one bit. 

She decided instead of failing this class she would put in some effort to actually take notes and study. She was just about done with her notes, only two more to write down. 

The teacher had stepped out of the room for a moment, leaving some notes on the whiteboard for them to copy down while he was off doing what he needed to.

Alex finished up her notes and glanced back up at the board once more to make sure she had everything written down. instead of looking at the white board like she intended, her eyes caught movement and drifted towards the door. 

Standing there awkwardly by the door was a gorgeous brunette girl with deep, dark brown eyes. Alex's breath caught in her throat at the sight of the girl and she was sure she choked on her saliva a little bit.

Alex only realized she was staring when the brunette looked over and caught Alex's eyes on her. The redhead felt her face become hot and knew she must look like a distant relative of a tomato.

She looked back down at her notes, her mind completely blank except for dark eyes and brown hair. She continued to absentmindedly write down her notes, her thoughts consumed by someone she hadn't even met yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are peeps, a smol gift for you that i don't know what to do with yet, quite a short chapter but the next one will (probably) be longer


End file.
